Halloween
by little-borgia
Summary: Every Halloween, Charlotte tricks Victoria so that Victoria will treat Conrad. ConVict.
1. Chapter 1

"I used to think this tradition was romantic. Then I realized how disgusting it is. And now I don't know if it's romantic or disgusting, which is even more awful." Charlotte said, throwing her purse on the kitchen counter.

Conrad Grayson calmly put his coffee mug down, staring at his daughter. DNA or not, he loved Charlotte and admired how much heart she had. As much as it pained him to think about, he knew Charlotte had David Clarke's heart. Even harder to stomach was the notion that Conrad could understand how David had stolen his wife from under him. He was constantly amazed by his daughter's caring nature and he knew Victoria was probably attracted to it as well.

"Charlotte, there is nothing disgusting. If anything, it will remind her that things aren't so glamorous all over the world. Plus, let's not forget its tradition. We do this every Halloween just like every Christmas I ignore your mother's warnings and buy you extra presents."

That brought a smile to Charlotte's face.

"Well I want a car this year." She said, wondering how far her father was willing to go. He may not have been her biological father, but she certainly inherited his business sense.

For almost a decade now, they had a Halloween tradition. It started when Charlotte, trying to compete with the other girls in school, begged her mom to let her watch scary movies on Halloween. Despite a deep hatred for horror movies, Victoria was unable to deny her daughter. So, it became a tradition that Victoria and Charlotte watched scary movies every Halloween. It just so happened that like clockwork, Charlotte slept like a baby afterwards. Victoria, however, was terrified. The plan was almost too perfect. Victoria got to bond with Charlotte and then she came crawling to Conrad. It didn't take him long to realize that the scarier the films, the more likely Victoria was to seduce him, not that it was a hard task.

"Then you'd better pick the goriest movies out there." Conrad finally said.


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria Grayson sat at her vanity, scowling past her reflection into the mirror and at her daughters reflection.

"Mom, it's a tradition." Charlotte repeated.

"Charlotte, it may be a tradition but it is vile. I spend half of November regretting it every year." Charlotte tried to stop herself from wincing. She wasn't a child anymore and knew that it was her interactions with Conrad, not the movies that Victoria regretted. Charlotte regretted selling her mother out like this, but couldn't get rid of the juvenile idea that her parents would get back together. Not the fake marriage they recently concocted but the way they acted when she was a little girl. Before all the craziness started, Charlotte had vivid memories of her parents genuinely loving one another. Every so often Charlotte saw glimpses of it. One of those glimpses appeared every November 1. Charlotte didn't know (and didn't care) whether her parents just slept in the same bed or actually did the deed, but November 1 of every year her mother seemed so serene, so beautiful. She had a glow and a calm about her that was part of the reason Charlotte kept helping her father keep up with this charade. The other part, of course, was that Charlotte wanted a car. With a sigh, she prepared to pull out the big guns.

"It's fine, Mother. I'm actually a little relieved. There are lots of traditions that I end up regretting. Now I know I don't actually have to go through with them anymore." She said. She decided to bluff and dig through her purse for her cell phone. She prayed her mother would stop her before she made fake plans.

Victoria sighed. She never could figure out if Charlotte pushed her buttons because they were two of a kind or if it was because they were nothing alike.

"Alright, Charlotte. You've made your point. Murder and mayhem it is tonight."

Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief.

"And pizza and popcorn."

Victoria rolled her eyes. Charlotte kissed her mothers cheek.

"You're the best mom." She skipped out the door but almost immediately rewound back into the room.

"And don't forget your jeans." She said with a grin.

As she left the room again she actually felt a little bad. She, as always had managed to combine her mothers least favorite things; horror movies, greasy food and casual pants. Even more discouraging was that all of those things always lead Victoria to the arms of her least favorite person. Must be true love, Charlotte thought with a shrug.


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria lifted the slice of pizza, watching the grease drip down. With a sigh she nibbled on the slice. She glanced around, not wanting her family to know how much she secretly liked pizza. Actually, she loved pizza. She been loved jeans.

However, she hated horror movies. And Charlotte seemed to not only include more movies, but scarier and gorier movies this year. Victoria was grateful that although terrifying, "the Conjuring" wasn't very gory. And then Charlotte made her watch "the Collector," which had more than enough gore. Victoria had to force herself to keep her eyes open during the death scenes. And then Charlotte started "Evil Dead." Victoria was certain it was a remake, but bit her tongue, fearing that her daughter would pull the original out and make her watch that next.

As she shifted on the couch, Charlotte was just as terrified as her mother, but struggling to keep it hidden. Halfway through the conjuring she was ready to take it out and put a Disney movie in to clear her mind, but a deal was a deal.

Charlotte reached for the Halloween candy, suddenly aware of her father standing in the kitchen. He stared so intently at her mother, that Charlotte wondered if this really was an innocent ruse to get them together.

"Mom I'm gonna get us some popcorn." Charlotte said, hopping up.

"I can pause this," Victoria said pleading more than asking.

"No it's okay. I saw it before," Charlotte lied.

Charlotte's presence wasn't even noticed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Dad. Seriously?"

Conrad turned, looking at his daughter with a quick shrug.

"Dad just go in there. I picked really scary movies. I don't even know if she'll be able to leave the room after this."

Conrad considered it for a moment and grabbed the popcorn from Charlottes hand as he headed into the living room.

He sat down next to Victoria, and offered her some popcorn. She refused the popcorn but didn't squirm away from him like she normally would. He put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"This doesn't seem like your cup of tea."

"It isn't. I only agree because of Char-" Victoria started, suddenly aware that her daughter had scurried off.

"Well, it's gotta be over soon. We'll finish it and then Charlotte can't say you didn't watch it."

Victoria raised an eyebrow but didn't fight him. She liked the idea of having him so close, and buried his chest during the scary parts of the movie.

Charlotte was about to come back in the living room, but stopped when she saw her parents cuddled up on the couch. As she crept up the stairs she tried to imagine what kind of car she'd get for Christmas.


	4. Chapter 4

The movie ended but Victoria stayed curled up with Conrad. She had forgotten so much about being with him. She forgot how safe she felt in his embrace. She had missed the way his thumb stroked her shoulder. She closed her eyes, focusing on the rhythm of his thumb. Back and forth. Left and right. It was like a lullaby that only the two of them could hear. She forgot how warm his breath felt on her, like he was working on melting her icy exterior. Maybe she was.

"Want to watch it again?" Conrad questioned after the title credits had transitioned back to the main menu.

"God, no. I didn't want to watch it the first time," she said as she sat up.

Ordinarily, Conrad tried to distance himself from Victoria, knowing the best results came when she thought she was initiating them. However, this year felt different. When had she let him hold her during a movie? He couldn't remember the last movie they watched together, let alone snuggled during. Feeling brazen, he decided to go for it.

"Would you like to join me in my study for a nightcap?"

She looked tempted but said nothing.

"It might calm your nerves." He added. It amazed him how quickly that convinced her and wondered if Charlotte could convince her to watch scary movies every night.

Conrad poured two glasses, but noticed Victoria's mind was elsewhere. Instead of pressing her, he waited for her to come to him.

"Those movies aren't accurate; even when they say they're based on a true story." Victoria questioned rather than stating.

"Of course not. I think mostly they edit it so it seems like someone has a motive when usually it's just random. People killing people for no reason at all." Conrad said as he sipped his drink. Victoria shrieked his name, clearly not getting the answer she was looking for.

"If it makes you feel better, I would be more than willing to stay in your bed and protect you. I know it always made you feel easier having me with you."

"It made me feel easier because I knew any serial killer would be coming after you and not me." She teased.

"My how times have changed." Conrad fired back.

Victoria playfully smacked him with a small laugh. She was well aware that he was hinting that people would rather kill her than him but there was a lightness in his taunt. He wasn't being serious, he was being playful.

"I can, you know." Conrad said it a serious tone.

"Can what?"

"Stay with you. Protect you." Conrad said as he inched closer to her.

"I don't need protection." Victoria said, although her shaky tone hinted otherwise.

Conrad grabbed the glass from her hand and sat it down on the desk. His hands ran up and down her arms. He was well aware of the goosebumps forming in the path of his touch.

"You may not need it but I think you want it."

"Your protection or you?" Victoria challenged. She lifted her eyebrow, obviously flirting with him.

Instead of responding, Conrad's lips gently grazed hers. He inched back to make sure this was what she wanted to. When he say that her eyes were closed, he kissed her faster, hungrier. She wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her but stopped after a few minutes.

"I think you're drunk." She whispered.

"I am drunk. Drunk on you. On your touch. The way it feels to hold you and how your lips feel against mine. Drunk on the smell of your hair. You think I forgot about the gardenia shampoo you use. I didn't. There is nothing better than the smell of your hair when you use that shampoo."

"Conrad, we've been here before. You don't love me-"

"Victoria I love everything about you. I love how deeply you love people. I love how quick witted you are. I love how guarded you are. You're so guarded that getting close to you is like a victory. And more than anything, this very second I love the way your ass looks in those jeans."

"Don't be a pervert." She said, pretending not to enjoy the compliment.

"Give me one night, Victoria."

"I'm not going to sleep with you because you complimented me!" She shrieked, her eyes growing larger.

"I didn't say that. You're the one that thought it. Pervert." He said, wagging his eyebrows at her.

"Why do you want this so bad?"

"Because I want you so bad." Conrad said, surprising himself with his honesty. She looked at him and he could see the wheels turning in her head. He knew she wanted to give in but was trying to remain strong.

"If nothing else do it in case Michael Krueger comes to get you." He said. He knew from her quick smile that she was caving in.

"It's Michael Myers and Freddy Krueger. It's like you don't even pay attention." She teased.

"I can't pay attention to anything when you where those jeans!"

She hushed him, not wanting Charlotte to overhear. The two giggled and scurried up the stairs holding hands and trying not to be spotted.


	5. Chapter 5

The second the bedroom door was shut, Victoria excused herself and scurried off to her changing area. Conrad made himself comfortable on the bed. He hoped he wasn't getting ahead of himself by taking off his shoes, but tonight had been a good night with Victoria.

As Victoria approached the bed, she slowly worked on untying the knot on her black robe. Standing in front of the bed, she let the robe fall in a black pool at her feet.

"Happy Halloween."

Conrad couldn't believe his eyes. Under the robe she had a black teddy that didn't even cover half of her thing. It had one small orange bow in the center of the chest.

"When did you do all this?" Conrad asked.

"It's tradition, right? Every Halloween?"

Although he had the feeling he was caught, he pretended not to know what she meant.

"Conrad, surely you've realized by now that I'm the brains of the family." She laughed. "I knew the first year that Charlotte didn't like those disgusting films. I originally thought she was trying to convince herself. But recently she's gotten more and more adamant about this. Are you blackmailing our daughter?"

"Blackmail? God, no. Just old fashioned bribery."

"I'm surprised she agreed to it given how much she loathes spending time with me."

"That's why I bribe her." Conrad joked.

"What's in it for you?" She asked. Although she was slightly irritated by her theory that Conrad was looking to get laid every Halloween, she also wondered if he merely did it to torture her.

"I know how much you love spending time with her."

"Conrad." She knew he had an ulterior motive and wasn't going to let him cop out. Conrad sighed, knowing the same.

"Alright. It has been nice seeing a more vulnerable side of you."

"So you wanted to scare me?"

"In a way, I suppose. Sometimes when you're scared you-"

"Agree to sex?" She yelled. She was on the verge of losing her temper.

"Let me hold you. And let's not pretend to be innocent since you obviously had an idea of where this night was headed!" Conrad said, eyeing her up and down.

Although she knew he was right, Victoria was irritated at the way Conrad assumed she would cave. She had initially wanted to have an intimate evening with Conrad but now that her guard was up, all she wanted was to win.

Conrad sensed her hesitation. Over the years he had become a master at detecting the very second that her guard went back up. As much as he wanted to think otherwise, he knew that tonight was a bust.

"Do you want me to stay or go?" He asked, cutting to the chase.


	6. Chapter 6

To say that Victoria regretted her decision was an understatement. Putting her pride first, she had kicked Conrad out of her bedroom. She wasn't even sure why she did it. She had figured most of his ploy out, that he convinced Charlotte to watch scary movies every Halloween to deliberately scare her. And yet hearing Conrad confess it himself made her angrier than she had been when she started putting the pieces together.

And now, in the dead of night she tossed and turned, terrified to open her eyes but too scared to close them. Several times she sat up, scaring herself by noticing her shadow in the mirror's reflection. She knew if she ever wanted to get some sleep she would have to get herself out of bed. She groaned to herself. She did not want to cave in but she knew what she needed to do.

In one swift move she was out of bed and at the door. She gasped when the door didn't open, only to remember that she had locked the door in an attempt to keep the boogeyman out.

"What in God's name?!" Conrad yelled. He was sound asleep when Victoria turned the lights on.

"I wanted to be sure it was you."

"Who the hell else would it be?" He hissed as he rubbed his eyes. Suddenly he was aware of Victoria, standing alongside his bed.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Conrad said. Although he knew better than to push his luck he was amused that her irrational fears were stronger than her sense of pride.

Victoria rolled her eyes, but made no attempts to go back into her bedroom. Silently, Conrad turned down the sheets, giving her permission. He stopped when she grabbed the comforter.

"Climbing into my bed comes at a price."

"I'm not having sex with you." She said calmly, although she couldn't be sure that she wouldn't give in to him for one night.

"One kiss." Conrad said. He wanted more but he'd take what he could get at this point.

"That's it? One kiss?"

"One good kiss. And cuddling."

Victoria huffed but climbed into bed anyway. Once she got comfortable in bed, he hopped up to turn off the lights.

"One kiss." Victoria repeated when he got back into bed. She let her hand run along the stubble on his chin. Her lips were so light on his that he half thought he imagined it. Her grew deeper and her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed herself closer to him. He grabbed her by her waist, moving her to his lap. His mouth moved to her neck and even in the dark he could tell her head was tilted back. She started to position herself but Conrad stopped her. He wasn't going to let her take the reins on this. He flipped her over and hovered above her. She lifted her head to kiss him but he gently tugged at her hair, excited by the way her whole body seemed to arch towards him. It was as if he had awakened something inside her. His thumbs rolled over her nipples before his hands ran up and down her body. He didn't intend to torture her by making her wait but they were so rarely intimate that he always forgot just how beautiful she truly was.

Finally, Conrad plunged into her. She clung to him, desperate for his touch. In a matter of minutes they both hit their peak.

"That was one hell of a kiss." Conrad finally said. Victoria had inched closer to him, laying her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and in almost no time at all her breathing got heavier and he knew she finally fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Victoria crept from one side of the bed to the other. Conrad was still asleep and she knew he wasn't a very sound sleeper and she didn't want to wake him. She was hoping to slip quietly back to her room and pretend last night hadn't happened. The problem was that she couldn't find her panties. She was certain that Conrad would hold them over her head and torment her about last night but more than that she worried that one of their staff members would find them while cleaning.

She hadn't meant for it to happen. She was mortified by her actions. She could usually clear her conscience by blaming Conrad but this time he was innocent. It was all her. It was bad enough that she came into his bedroom last night. Although she was scared from all those stupid movies, she knew what she was doing. She came into his room because she wanted him.

The first time should have been enough. She should have been satisfied. But she was insatiable. Every time she dozed off she awoke craving him. Conrad seemed to read her mind, always aware of exactly what she wanted. She didn't even know how many times she let it happen. It was like they were making up for lost time. He was soft and tender one time. The next time he was rough, pulling her hair and giving orders. And yet it wasn't enough for her. She wanted more. More than once she opened herself up to him, letting him taste her. He more than complied, grabbing her hips and pushing himself deeper into her, eager to please. He even let her take charge, straddling him and pinning his hands at his side.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Conrad said, making her jump. As hurt as he was to see her leaving, he kind of enjoyed seeing her so spooked. Her brown eyes were like saucers and she was frozen in place.

"Looking for these?" He said, holding up the panties.

Victoria ignored the blush that spread across her face. She held out her hand, expecting Conrad to comply. She hated that despite everything, her entire body ached for him.

Conrad got out of bed, approaching her. He let his hand slide up her thigh. He felt her tense up but she didn't move. He decided to consider it progress.

"It's very sexy to think that there's nothing under here," he purred, moving his hand so far under her nightgown that she gasped. She made several attempts to speak, but instead of words she could only muster a few ragged breaths. Conrad lifted her up, pinning her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him and craned her neck to give him more access.

"Dad, I need-" Charlotte yelled barging in the room. Her eyes got big and her jaw hit the floor at the sight in front of her.

"Char-" Conrad started, letting Victoria down quickly.

"Just forget it. I need to go. Like, far away..." Charlotte said, spinning on her heels and racing off.

Conrad let out a heavy sigh. He loved his daughter but was glad to see her go. However, when he turned around he caught a glimpse of Victoria taking back her panties.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't... I can't... We can't..."

Conrad wanted to stop her. He wanted to throw her down on the bed and keep her there all day. He wanted to hold her tight and never let her go. But instead, he kissed her forehead and told her that he understood.


	8. Chapter 8

Conrad nervously approached his wife as she poured her coffee. He got closer, but she blocked him.

"Stay away. I have nothing to say to you!" She snapped. She had never felt as humiliated as she did when Charlotte walked in on them. The look on Charlotte's face was enough to keep Victoria from her husband.

"Calm down. Charlotte isn't a child anymore." Conrad tried to reason, although he secretly felt as embarrassed as Victoria. Unlike Victoria, he realized that while embarrassing it wasn't enough to keep him away from her.

"Conrad, listen to me carefully. Last night meant nothing. It was Halloween. Call it a tradition. Call it a fluke. Call it a lapse in judgement. But do not, for one second think it meant anything more."

She turned her heels to walk off. "What about your breakfast, dear?" Conrad called after her.

"I lost my appetite. And don't call me dear." She yelled, not bothering to turn around.

Victoria ignored the knocks on her door, assuming it was her husband. Instead, Charlotte came in, sitting down next to her mother on the balcony.

"Mom, I've thought about it a lot. I shouldn't have overreacted this morning. That doesn't mean it wasn't seriously disgusting seeing... I don't want to repeat what I saw. But, it was also a little nice seeing you and Dad how you used to be. It was nice having you guys in love again. Still gross, but forgivable. And a little nice."

"Charlotte, I don't want you to get the wrong idea. What you saw, that was a mistake. It didn't change things with your father and I. I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression."

"I'm not a little girl. I know the difference between sex and love-"

"Charlotte!" Victoria gasped, surprised by her daughters honesty.

"I'm just saying, I didn't mean you love him because you had sex with him. I'm saying it because you still love him. And he loves you, too. Everyone can see it except the two of you. I've got to go. I have plans."

Charlotte kissed the top of her mothers head and flitted off, leaving Victoria to wonder if Charlotte's perceptions were accurate. She couldn't possibly love Conrad, could she? And it didn't matter. He didn't really love her. Did he?


	9. Chapter 9

Conrad was in his study when Victoria strolled in. She hopped up on his desk, crossing her legs. Conrad smiled, but his smile faded when he noticed his wife's behavior. She had taken his glass of scotch, downing it in one gulp and sat in silence. Her forehead furrowed the way it did when there was something on her mind and she stared out the window.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It appears that Charlotte has made a project out of getting us back together." Victoria didn't even bother looking at him. Instead she stared out the window, watching the clouds darken.

"Surely our daughter is smart enough to realize that we're already together."

"You know what I mean." She said harsher than she had intended.

"As usual, I am befuddled by you."

"She thinks that you're in love with me!" She cried.

"Smart girl. I am in love with you." Conrad said it so matter of factly that Victoria huffed, suddenly agitated.

"She thinks I'm in love with you, too."

"You are."

Victoria jumped up, crossing her arms. She had been irritated by Charlotte, but Conrad was beyond deplorable. She regretted emptying his glass because she could have thrown it in his face for an accusation like that.

"You're delusional."

"My dear, you've had many chances to leave. You chose to stay. You've taken 'wifely duties' to an entirely different meaning. You've helped me build an empire and more importantly, helped me maintain it. You take care of me and our children. Your wit keeps me humble," he said, knowing she would roll her eyes. "Are you cautious? Of course. Guarded? No doubt. But you are madly, passionately, desperately in love with me."

She slapped him across the face. She knew he was right and that made her angry. She didn't want to love him. She didn't choose it. And more than anything, she had hoped to keep that aspect of her life secret, especially from him.

Instead of taking offense, Conrad considered the slap a symbol of Victoria's agreement. If she weren't in love with him, she could just list reasons why she wasn't. She couldn't come up with any reasons, which had infuriated her. He ran his hands through her hair before gripping the back of her neck, pushing her close enough for his lips to crash into hers.

"I don't love you," she whispered. Her lips immediately reconnected with his. He lifted her back onto the desk, letting his hands wander up her legs. She pressed her hands against his chest, forcing him to catch his breath.

"I can't do this."

"You can't or you don't want to?"

"I'm not sure anymore," she said with such sadness that he had to look away. By the time he glanced back, she was already out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

"You don't understand, Daniel!" Charlotte screamed into the phone. She was reminded once again that the sweet big brother she once had is now gone. He proceeded to downplay her concerns, letting her know that all girls want their parents to get back together.

"I would like my parents to get back together. Unfortunately, I only have one left. Whether I like it or not, they were really happy."

"Why were they together anyway?" He questioned. The minute she answered, he sprang into a lecture about not selling out for a car. As if Daniel had a leg to stand on with that argument, she thought. She was already irritated and hung up on her brother. He clearly wasn't planning on helping her. She didn't completely blame him, she knew how toxic their marriage had been. Hell, she knew how toxic both of them could be on their own, let alone when combined together. But when Charlotte saw them together the other day, it pulled at her heart strings. Ever since, she couldn't stop fantasizing about ways to get them back together.

She wished the early November weather was colder. She could have cajoled them into the car and figured out a way to spray water on the door, locking them into the car. But it wasn't cold enough to freeze anything yet. But was it warm enough to lock them, say, on a balcony until they resolved their issues? She smiled to herself, realizing how simple it would be. The way her mother migrated to the balcony, all she'd really need to do is get Conrad there.

It wasn't as simple as she originally thought. Night after night Charlotte tried getting Conrad into her mothers bedroom. She got the feeling that he planned on letting Victoria come to him. She didn't understand why, since no one even came close to her mother on a stubborn scale. She tried to get Conrad to bring Victoria tea but he let Martha do it instead. She tried to get him to go talk to her about school trips, Christmas and parties but Conrad always had an excuse. It took a little over two weeks, but she did it.

"It's getting cold quick." Her father said as he walked into the living room.

"There must be a cold front. I'm actually worried about mom. She's standing on that balcony. She's going to catch pneumonia. I'd go up there but we just had a fight and I don't want to give her the wrong idea."

"What was the fight about this time?"

"Boys. Cell phones. College." Charlotte stammered, panicking. "What I mean is college boys using their cell phones. She started in on this and started lecturing me about sexting..." Charlotte trailed off.

"Perhaps I should go check in on your mother." Conrad finally suggested. He was secretly dreading it. He had laid his heart on the line and Victoria hadn't rejected him but she hadn't agreed. He didn't like her keeping him on her hook. It had been weeks and he knew he couldn't ignore her forever. He kissed his daughter on the top of her head before heading up the stairs.

"I hear you've been educating our daughter on the art of sexting." Victoria jumped, not expecting anyone. She must have been a million miles away, because Conrad's appearance made her aware of the chill in the air.

"Sexting?" She wasn't even sure what that was, but didn't want to let Conrad know. "If Charlotte is talking to anyone about sexting, I can guarantee it wasn't me."

"She just told me about the fight."

"What on Earth are you talking about? We've been getting along splendidly..."

Charlotte appeared in the doorway.

"I lied to you, Dad. But I needed an excuse to get you up here-"

"Why on Earth-" Conrad started. Victoria opened her mouth but Charlotte was too quick.

"I've tried telling both of you that you are in love. Neither of you will take the first step and talk to the other. Now, you're both in time out. Stay up here until you talk it out." Charlotte threw a thick blanket towards them and locked the door before shutting off Victoria's bedroom light and heading down the hall.

Conrad and Victoria stared at each other, both silently expecting the other to be in on this.

"How in the hell are we going to get out of this?" Victoria scoffed, running her hands through her hair.

"I guess we need to follow orders and talk about this." Conrad was secretly thrilled by his daughters plan. He could reap the benefits without Victoria labeling him the bad guy.

Victoria sighed. This was not going to end well...


	11. Chapter 11

Conrad couldn't help but enjoy watching Victoria pace the distance of the balcony. He shouldn't get pleasure from her discomfort, but the idea that she was so panicked over discussing their relationship struck him as funny. And adorable in a way only she could pull off.

"Remember the show Daniel used to watch, we just have to pretend like they did."

"What show is that, my dear?"

"The one Daniel thought was funny. I despised it."

"That narrows it down, darling."

"They had a whip and kept saying 'not good enough' until the two pretended that they had talked it over. Why don't you ever pay attention?"

"Well you've paid such close attention I didn't think my attention was needed," he joked. He couldn't help but crack a smile at the glare he received.

"This is all your fault, you know!" She snapped. She couldn't believe he was making such a mockery of this situation. They had been held hostage by their daughter. More than that, it was freezing outside and Charlotte had purposely only given them one blanket.

"Do tell me how this is my fault."

"This whole thing stemmed from some immature deal you made with our daughter. You made her think that we were getting back together!"

"No, we made her think that. I certainly didn't have myself pinned against that wall when she walked in. "

"Don't be crass." Victoria said, running her hands across her arms. She tried to be subtle about it, but like always, Conrad immediately noticed the most minute details.

"Are you cold?" He said as he got closer to her.

"No." He ran his hands over her arms. Touching her skin sent a chill through his.

"My God, Victoria. You're like ice!"

"Conrad, I said I was fine."

Conrad quickly grabbed her, scooping her in his arms. He ignored her protests and quickly removed her strappy sandals, throwing them into the pool below.

"Conrad!"

He carried her to the chair, forcing her to sit on his lap as he removed his shoes. Luckily, she was confused enough not to fight him as he removed his socks and put them on her feet. He put his oxfords back on.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking care of you," he said as he threw the blanket over the two of them. Underneath the blanket he pulled her closer, running his hands over her exposed skin in a desperate attempt to create friction. Victoria tried to remember the last time Conrad had gone to such extreme measures to take care of her, but they didn't exactly have a life or death type of lifestyle. She couldn't help but question if this side of him was newly developed or always waiting for the chance to emerge.

"What are we going to tell Charlotte?" She finally whispered as she let her head cozy itself into the crook of her neck.

"Same thing I always tell her. That I love her mother very much and would do anything for her." Victoria sat upright, stunned by his revelation.

"You do not tell her that!"

"Of course I do. Why do you think we have our Halloween tradition?"

"To torture me!" She practically yelled.

"Victoria, don't you get it? You've been so desperate to bond with Charlotte and all this time she's been trying to bond with you over me." He hadn't meant to let everything spill out, but he didn't understand why she was making it so difficult. Charlotte wasn't trying to punish them by locking them up. She was trying desperately to repair them. Charlotte, with her pure heart could see beyond what they had both become. It was as if she was polishing a rock, determined to make everyone see the diamond hidden underneath.

Victoria sat in silence, replaying the conversation. She didn't know what to say to Conrad. She didn't know what to say to Charlotte. She didn't even know what to tell herself anymore. She wanted Conrad, she always had. But she was too scared, even in their early relationship to give herself to Conrad. She had often said that she didn't think she could love anyone. But if she were being honest, she could risk discovering that her mother was right. That no one could love her.

She let both options ping pong back and forth in her head, each idea fighting for control of her actions and emotions. Conrad had a sense that she was debating her next move by the way her body seemed to tense and relax over and over. Eventually her eyes got heavy, and Conrad's hands through her hair propelled her into a deep, sound sleep.

Even after he knew she was asleep, Conrad let his hands run through her hair and along her body. It was a slim chance, but he couldn't give up on the hope that his contact with her would slip into her subconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

Charlotte got wrapped up in a phone call and had momentarily forgotten about her parents being frozen out. She dashed into her mothers room, expecting them to be on the verge of breaking the glass. Instead, as she crept onto the balcony she found her parents, curled up and sound asleep. Victoria's head rested on Conrad's shoulder and Conrad's head was nuzzled in Victoria's hair. Charlotte pulled out her phone, excited to capture the moment. In the darkness the flash was magnified, and Conrad immediately opened his eyes.

"Dad, I swear I forgot. I didn't mean-" Conrad stopped her by putting a finger to his lips. If the flash hadn't woken Victoria, he refused to let Charlotte. Conrad was able to stand up and lift Victoria in one swift move. She didn't wake, but one of her feet spilled from underneath the blanket.

"Is Mom wearing your socks?" Charlotte whispered as she pulled the covers, allowing Conrad to lay Victoria in her bed.

"I was taking care of her. I hope one day you'll find someone who does the same for you." Conrad said.

"Did you talk about things? Are you guys good?" Conrad offered her a smile and a shrug. Things with Victoria were never easy, and he hadn't expected tonight to go as he hoped.

"Thank for tonight, kiddo. It was a start."

"Dad?" The nervousness in Charlotte's voice caught his attention more than her words did. "Just don't hurt her, okay?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said, glancing at Victoria. She seemed so relaxed, so innocent. Her hair was splashed along the pillows and the smallest of smiles had formed on her face.

"She's kind of cute when she's asleep like that, huh? I don't think I ever saw her like that."

"That's how she looked every time she held you as a baby. I was so scared but not your mother. She was such a natural when it came to you kids."

Charlotte couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Her mother may have been a natural when it came to cradling babies, but she had made plenty of mistakes as a parent.

"Don't be so hard on her, Charlie. She has never done a single thing to deliberately hurt you or your brother. Her only fault is being too overprotective."

"Her only fault?" Charlotte smirked. "You know, she does those things for you, too Dad."

"That's why I keep fighting for her." He said.

Charlotte said her good nights and headed to her room. Conrad crawled into the other side of the bed, kissing his wife's forehead. He curled up behind her, wrapping his arms around her slender frame. She whispered his name and immediately fell right back asleep. Conrad drifted to sleep, replaying her whispering his name over and over.


	13. Chapter 13

She could feel him before she opened her eyes. She felt his arms around her waist, keeping her safe and loved. She could feel his head on the corner of her pillow. He was close enough to be connected to her but far enough that she didn't feel smothered. She rolled over towards him, secretly loving the way he stopped shifting the moment his hand connected with her waist again. Even in his sleep, the only thing he was worried about was her. She knew that she felt the same, but she wished she were capable of showing him how she felt.

She ran her fingers through his hair, remembering when his hair was the same color as hers. She knew that she was probably more responsible for his grey than the kids were. Aside from that, he had aged marvelously. His personal trainer had made sure that he was still as fit as he had been when they first started dating. He hadn't lost a touch of his charm, which made him even more irresistible.

Her hand moved effortlessly and she let her fingers glide over his lips. She didn't bother hiding the smile that spread across her face. She inched closer, amazed at how free she felt around him. When he was awake she was constantly worried that her actions would be misinterpreted. Their marriage had somehow become a chess match with both always analyzing the other, trying to anticipate their next power play. But with him asleep she could study the curves of his face and trace the ridges of his lips without fear of being discovered.

A wave of courage hit, and Victoria let her lips rest on his. She opened her eyes mid-kiss but he didn't wake. She tried again, kissing him deeper but the result was the same. She let the power go to her head as she ran her hand along his body, making sure to graze his crotch. She could instantly feel him harden under her touch and she briefly wondered if her body responded the same way. She knew deep down that it did. She spent so much time denying any feelings towards Conrad that it was liberating to reveal them, even if only to herself.

She was so in thought that she hadn't noticed his eyes open. He had been content to let her touch him when she thought he didn't know, even pretending to sleep through a kiss. But the lower her hand went, the less he could contain himself. She gasped when she saw that he was awake. Her eyes immediately widened, which he loved. She was caught and she knew it.

"Don't let me interrupt," he said with a grin as he rolled to his back, letting his arms cross underneath his head.


	14. Chapter 14

"I didn't know you had such a fetish for unconscious victims." Conrad joked. He immediately received the glare he had expected from her.

"You're disgusting." She hissed. She went to move away from him, but he immediately pulled her close. Despite her struggles, she was soon cheek to cheek with her husband. Despite what she had felt moments ago, the idea of being close to him now made her queasy.

"My dear, you're the one who couldn't resist me. Your hands. Your lips. You couldn't help yourself."

"You seem much more appealing when you don't say or do anything." She shot back.

"Don't be a sourpuss, Victoria. I think it's sweet." She offered him a fake smile before trying unsuccessfully to escape his embrace. He was quick enough to think fast and strong enough to pull her back until she was practically on his lap.

"My desire for you, much like my stomach had spoiled. And right now the thought of either one makes me nauseous. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to turn in for the night."

She stood with enough force to break his embrace. He raced around the bed, blocking the door just as she had approached it.

"I'm not letting you slip through my fingers that easily. Not again."

"I didn't slip. You dropped me." She knew her words were harsh, but she felt as though she couldn't breath. She was desperately struggling to break free of Conrad, to go into another room, any room where she could calm herself down, process what had happened and plan her next move. She knew that he was in control and she hated it. She hated that powerless feeling that he loved forcing her into.

"I am begging you, don't do this." Conrad was trying to curb his temper. He was no stranger to Victoria's schemes and he knew she was desperate to get away from him. He wished he could shake her when she got like this. In a last ditch effort Conrad poured two glasses of scotch. He knew he could use one and imagined Victoria felt the same. When he handed her the glass, she slapped it out of his hand and watched the glass shatter into a million pieces.

"Victoria!"

"Let. Me. Go." She demanded through clenched teeth. Conrad moved, letting his arm reach out to her, but she turned her body away from him, dodging his touch as she stormed out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Victoria locked the bedroom door, expecting Conrad to sneak into her bedroom. She knew she'd sleep better without having to worry about him and after their fight, she needed the rest. She wasn't even mad at Conrad, which only made her angrier. Why did he have to do that? He knew she was embarrassed about being caught and he kept tormenting her over it. It might have been for the best, had he actually acted decently she may have been sleeping in his bed.

Conrad had never been more grateful that he had made a copy of Victoria's bedroom key. He half expected her to be sitting in a chair in the dark, waiting for him to enter her bedroom. Instead, he found her sound asleep, her hair invisible in the dark of night. She was close enough to the middle that he was able to slide next to her and face her. Even in the darkness, he couldn't deny her beauty. She didn't have to be awake to draw him in. He was always captivated by her. She was magnetic and he couldn't seem to pull himself away.

He brushed the hair from her face. He could understand why she seemed to gravitate towards him while he slept. It was intoxicating to be so close to her, able to touch her without worrying about her pushing him away. His fingers ran across her cheeks, onto her lips. She sighed but didn't wake.

He inched closer, noticing the way her lip almost curled in a smile. He liked to imagine that her subconscious knew it was him. Maybe without her brain on over drive her heart was free to lead her to him. He ran his hands along her side. He wanted to touch all of her but he knew that she'd see it as betrayal. As unfair as it may be, he knew that Victoria was allowed to let her hands roam along his length but he couldn't even run his hands over her chest considering how angry she was earlier this evening.

He rested his head on the pillow, letting his forehead press against hers. He knew he needed to go soon, he was exhausted. He lifted the blanket, but Victoria crept closer, nuzzling into him.

"Conrad," she whispered, still not waking up.

Conrad knew he'd be in trouble in the morning, but he made himself comfortable and then pulled Victoria close to him. She'd deny it in the morning, but she wanted him there. And he wanted to be there for her.


	16. Chapter 16

She hated to admit it, but she enjoyed waking up with Conrad next to her. With everything they had been through, she knew he hadn't done more than climb into bed. She found it both ironic and comforting that he knew she let her hands roam his body while he slept and yet he didn't return the favor. A part of it stemmed from his knowledge of her past and the men who had taken advantage of her, but she felt as though the other part was his attempts to regain her trust.

She watched him sleeping. He was so peaceful, so content. She couldn't shake the feeling that his happiness was a result of being back in her bed. Her husband had tremendous success, whether it was in the business world or politics. And yet he seemed to measure his worth based on what she thought of him. She knew he had done terrible things, but it seemed that the worse she thought of him, the worse his actions. Lately she began thinking of him with higher standards and his actions reflected that. She couldn't help but contemplate what would happen if they both devoted their time to bringing out the best in each other instead of destroying one another.

She turned to face Conrad and curled back into her bed. She let herself inch closer to him. She closed her eyes, inhaling his scent. His smell brought back a flood of memories; it made her feel protected and loved in a way she couldn't explain. She wanted to touch him but stopped herself, remembering the turnout last time. Instead, she rested her head on her hand, watching her husband's chest rise and fall as her eyes get heavier and heavier.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N this is the last chapter of Halloween. Thank you all for reading & as always, please review! **

The phone rang, sending them both into reality. Conrad answered the phone, but neither moved away from the other. Victoria suddenly felt self conscious. She tried to reason with herself that Conrad had seen her first thing in the morning for years. Still, she found herself trying to fix her hair and clear the sleep out of her eyes.

She didn't know who Conrad was talking to, but he seemed irritated. Without as much as a goodbye he slammed the phone down.

"You look fine, stop trying to impress me." He grumbled.

"I could care less about impressing you. I happen to care about my appearance." She fired back. She was glad they still had their playful banter. It was her favorite thing about their relationship. Maybe her favorite non-physical thing about their relationship. "Who was on the phone, anyway?"

"No one important."

"Who? Emily?"

He rolled his eyes, unsure of why his wife felt so strongly about Emily. He thought she seemed nice enough, but he was also grateful that her hatred was directed away from him.

"Jason Prosser," he whispered. He hated even speaking his name, knowing what a strain Jason had been in their relationship. Like many investors, Jason had used his investor status as a means to get close to Victoria. It wasn't uncommon and Conrad was guilty of dangling her in front of men like that, knowing they'd invest more for the allure of the Grayson lifestyle, especially of Victoria.

"What did he want?"

"The three of us to go to dinner." She sighed, rubbing her temples. There weren't many people who irritated her the way Jason Prosser did. But, he was one of Grayson Global's top investors.

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere with him. I told him no."

"Conrad! He's a major investor! You'll lose money."

"It isn't the money I'm worried about losing."

"What do you mean?"

"You, Victoria! I'm not going to do this again!"

"Do what again?"

"I used you as bait-"

"-I knew that. I played along. It was what was best for business."

"But it wasn't best for us. The more of a show we put on for the investors and the more I dangled you in front of investors the more our marriage disintegrated."

"I'm not sure the two were related."

"I'm not sure they weren't. And I'm not taking that chance. We're finally back on track-"

"-Back on track? Conrad, I -"

"Don't do that..."

"Do what?"

"Don't say it was just a fluke-"

"It was a fluke, Conrad! Listen to me, this doesn't mean anything. This was all the work of a scary movie. A scheme that you planned, I might add."

"Look around, Vic. That was almost two weeks ago! You're still here and I'm still here."

"That doesn't mean anything," she whispered. She crossed her arms, knowing he was right. In other years, she had caved and spent Halloween in his bed. They were almost halfway through November. She didn't know what had changed but something had. Conrad moved closer to her, gripping her arms as he spoke.

"Vic, I want you. And you want me, too-"

"That's debatable," she scoffed. She was hoping to push him away, but he was more resilient than she had given him credit for.

"I don't want to use you for business. I don't care about losing money. I don't care about losing investors. I care about losing you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it but it's true. My only focus is fixing our marriage."

"What if it can't be fixed? What if we try and end up where we are now?"

"Then we haven't lost anything. What do you say, my dear?"

Victoria had never felt so terrified and yet she had never felt so much adrenaline. Where was this version of her husband twenty years ago? She wanted to deny him and stick with the safety of her isolation but her body refused to cooperate. She felt as if every inch of her was pushing for a reconciliation. Instead of answering him, she let her lips brush against his. Her kiss was timid at first, as if she was unsure of herself but grew deeper, more desperate for his touch. He wrapped her in his arms, his lips never leaving hers.

Conrad made a mental note to buy Charlotte that car for Christmas. Hell, maybe he'd buy her two.

Victoria would never admit it, but in that moment she was grateful for every stupid scary movie she had watched for this moment with her husband.


End file.
